The Runaways
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: After a Tragic night in the Hyuuga household, Hinata and Her twin sister Alice leave home, With the help of Neji and His friends they are able to find a new life. But by doing this, They will be known as The Runaways.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the mirror brushing my long bluish black hair, I sighed when I thought of the love of my life Neji Hyuuga. My pale eyes glistened with unwanted tears as a knock sounded on my door. I wiped them and sat down my black brush  
"Come in" I called, The door opened and My younger sister Hanabi peeked in  
"Father says to come down for dinner" She said her pale eyes cold as ever, I looked back at her with even colder eyes and she flinched and quickly shut my door, I pulled on a black mini-skirt with white hearts and my black Tanktop. I slipped on some sandals and walked down the hall, Half way down the hall I was joined by my twin Hinata, Her cold eyes were on me as we walked  
"Sister, Be careful, Father will find out about you love for Neji and will make or Hanabi the clan heir instead" She spoke softly, I nod and she grabs my hand  
"I will try Hinata, But its hard. My love for Neji is like your love for Naruto, There nothing we can do to control our feelings.." I reply  
"Of course, Even if we are Hyuugas, Love can break down the strongest ninja" She says as we stop in front of the dining door  
"And lust as well" I say grabbing the handle with my free hand, Hinata's face goes's slightly red but she does anyway and then Our cold Hyuuga mask fit of our faces like a Chinese puzzle piece and I opened the door...

We both bowed at our father "Good evening Father" We chorused and took a seat  
He nodded at us "Good evening, I have a important annoucement to make"  
I nodded my head for him to continue as I picked some meat up off my plate  
"As Of Today, We are making a alliance with the uchiha Clan, Hinata will be Engaged to Uchiha Sasuke and You Alice will be engaged to Itachi Uchiha"  
Me and Hinata gasped in shock, The cold mask flying away from our faces. Both me and Hinata jumped up from our seats  
"B-But, you can't do that" Hinata exclaimed, Father glared harshly at her  
"What do you mean I can't do that?" He said coldly  
"Your ruining our lives" She screamed at him, This surprised me, As Usually I would be the one yelling or talking back at father while Hinata stood behind me showing she was one my side. However father was not surprised, He pulled his hand back and slapped Hinata harshly across the face. We both stood in shock before tears welled up in Hinata's eyes and she turned and ran away. I stood silent for a minute before whipping back at father with a cold glare  
"How could you, That is not a way a Father is suppose to treat is daughter" I hissed at him, Father just stared at me before smirking  
"You and Hinata are daughter to mine because only a child of mine will love me and do as I say, That is why Hanabi-Chan with be the heiress after I die" He said, My eyes widened and I turned to look at Hanabi before turning to look back at father  
"W-what?" I stammered in a un-hyuuga like way  
"And Tomorrow both you and Hinata will be branded with the caged bird seal" He said before waving his hand at me as a motion of dismissing me, I stared at him before tears welled up in my eyes and I stomped away and made a show of slamming the door and hoping that it broke. See as it did not I stomped down the steps and into the room me and Hinata shared only to find her curled up on our bed crying her eyes out. I gently sat down on the bed and I did not wipe away the tear that fell down my cheek and splashed on to my hand.  
"Nee-san" Hinata said in a broken voice, I did not answer as her voice made more tears fall from my eyes. She sat next to me and intertwined our fingers.  
"What did father say after I left" She asked, A choking noise sounded from my throat and I collapsed on my twins shoulder crying. She comforted me the best she could as tears came from her eyes.

After calming down some I told Hinata what our father has said only sending us into a new wave of tears.  
"Why? Whats so fucking special about Hanabi" Hinata shouted as she pace out room. I was shocked as I had never heard Hinata cuss before  
"I don't really know" I replied frowning,_ 'What is so special about Hanabi'_ I thought in my head.  
"we've been training for much longer than her, She doesn't even have her womanly thing every month and nor does she had boobs" Hinata muttered to me. I giggled though it was true. Though Hanabi was thirteen she was a late bloomer, As me and Hinata already has Double D cup boobs and very curvaseous bodies. And we were sixteen. Our bestfriend Kiba told us if we were not Hyuuga's we would be mistaken for Konoha pole dancers. Both me and Hinata laughed it off though we knew it was true.  
"Omg, I just forgot something, When is the wedding?" Hinata said to me her eyes going wide and her mouth dropped open. My face turned the same way. I steeled myself  
"I must go ask-" Before I could finish my sentence there was a knock at the door. I steeled my voice and asked who was it  
"Neji"  
"Come in" Hinata said, Neji pushed open the door and poked his head in.  
"Father said to get some sleep your wedding is tomorrow night, We have lots of preparations" He said, We did not show our shock, I just nodded and dismissed him. As soon as he shut the door, Hinata broke down into a new way of tears.  
"Nee-san, What are we gonna do?" She ask me as I held onto her, I Sighed  
"I honestly have no Idea" I say to her and we cry ourselves to sleep.

**~The next morning~ **

I opened my eyes to find both me and Hinata cuddled up together on the floor still in our clothes from the night before. I shook my twin awake  
"Hey Sister, its the morning lets go take a shower" I said, Hinata groaned but sat up anyways.  
"Its morning already" She said with a sigh before standing up and helping me up with her. We stepped into our private bathroom and stripped of our clothes having no shame what so ever in front of each other as we have done this many times before. Adjusting the water to the way we both liked it we stepped in and took turns washing each others Hair and backs. Turning off the water we step out and dry off.  
I changed into a pair of training clothes that consisted of Baggy black Cargo pants with lots of pockets and a Blue tank-top, I placed on my black ninja sandals and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Hinata changed to a pair of Brown baggy cargo pants and a black tank-top, her black ninja sandals and she left her hair flowing.

Stepping into the training grounds we were greeted with the sight of Our father, Hanabi, Neji, The rest of the branch members and our Elders. Hanabi smirked evilly at us and we glared at her. Father cleared his throat and annouce our future  
"As of Today, Alice Hyuuga and Her twin sister Hinata Hyuuga will be branded with the caged bird seal, They are no longer the heiresses of this clan but will still be main branch members. They are to marry Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha Tonight" Hiashi said with cruel amusement running through his eyes. The branch members gasped but the elders showed no mercy. The seal was branded on the back of our necks instead of our forehead which confused us but we knew not to speak/ After that we were dismissed with the following orders that we had to obey Hanabi's every command.

The rest of day every one was running around preparing for the wedding that night, Hinata and I stayed in our room waiting saying nothing. Finally we heard someone yell to prepare a room for the Uchiha princes and we gasped in pain. Mentally but not physically. Then there was a impatient knock on the door  
"Come In" I shouted, The door opened and A young hyuuga girl around our age stepped in  
"Umm, Princesses we need to get you guys a dress, so follow me please" She said with a wave of her hand, We had no choice but to follow her.

We were placed into a matching dress of the same type.. I had to admit it was a very beautiful dress. and It complimented our dark hair.  
"They look perfect don't they Karen" The girl from earlier squealed lowly  
"Yes they do, Lizzy" The girl named Karen said.  
"Now its time for your hair and make-up" Lizzy said dragging us and sitting us down on a white bench, Our hair was placed into a graceful and neat bun with a dark purple ribbon wrapped around it. Our faces were dusted with a light purple make-up and our lips were glossed up with a clear lip gloss. A single white diamond was placed in both of our ears. We stared at ourselves in the full body mirror. We looked magnificent.  
"Why all this for one simple wedding?" Hinata whispered towards me, I shrugged my shoulders and fixed my gaze on our dresses  
"Its almost fun if it weren't for who we are getting married too" I told her and Hinata nodded her head.

We stood admiring ourselves for a couple more hours before our make-up and hair was freshened and we were called out.. It was time for the big day '_Who gives two flying rat fucks'_ I though viciously as I walked like the princess I was down the hall hand and hand with my sister who looked just as angry as me. In front of the door we composed ourselves and placed fake smiles on our faces as Neji opened the door and ushered us in. It pained my heart to see me getting married to some other than him, I know he was my cousin but I couldn't control my heart. We stepped inside to see my Father standing with Fugaku and his sons Itachi and Sasuke. Neji escorted us towards the group and cleared his throat. They turned towards us.  
"Fugaku, These are my daughters, Alice and Hinata" Hiashi said pushing us forward with the palm of his hand. Fugaku bowed towards us with a small smile. He kissed our hands.  
"It is very lovely to meet you, I have heard to much about you" He said to us. We bowed back to him  
"Its is nice to meet you as well Fugaku-Sama" I said. Fugaku nodded and pushed his sons toward us. Itachi took my hand while Sasuke took Hinata's.  
"Lovely night isn't it Princess" He told me with a dark look, I glared at him but kept my smile on my face  
"Yes it is Itachi-San" I replied tugging my hand away from him but he remained firm in his grip. I tugged harder but he did not waver. I finally stopped tugging as My father annouced that the wedding is happening right this moment. Itachi pulled me and Sasuke Pulled Hinata up towards where my father stood. He started on with all this crap about giving his lovely daughters away to the majestic sons of the Uchiha and Blah Blah Blah. Then finally on with Itachi/Sasuke Uchiha do take this lovely lady as your wife and stupid I do's and blaaaaah! It felt like forever but I And Hinata went along with it anyway.

We spent the rest of the night dancing **[Much to our displeasure]**, Eating drinking, and Meeting many people from the Uchiha clan. I like Mikoto and I felt the need to tell her that Itachi was a asshole which she found very funny.. It was not I repeat not funny at all.

Soo everyone said goodbyes and headed home as Me and Hinata head back to our rooms to change into come comfortable clothing, When we reached our room, Itachi and Sasuke were sprawled out on our bed.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I spat at them, They smirked at us before sitting up  
"We're husband and wife we're suppose to spend the night together" Sasuke said arrogantly  
"Yea, Well whatever, Just know your sleeping on the floor" Hinata said grabbing our clothes and pulling me into the bathroom. We changed into a nightgown and decided to place leggings under it just in case they tried something.

We argued about who was sleeping where until finally I screamed at them to take the bed and we'll sleep on the floor. Sometime in the night Itachi grabbed me and dragged me across the floor, I bucked and kicked at him but he was to strong for me.  
"What the fuck are you doing" I yelled out, The lights flicked on and Sasuke placed a silencing Jutsu around the room before yanking up Hinata from her Slumber, She screamed as he pulled her onto the bed  
"What the fuck" She yelled at him before pushing him away. Itachi ripped my gown off my body and Hinata screamed out for one of the guards only for Sasuke to smirk  
"A silencing Jutsu has been place on the room" He said and I made a move to cancel it I realized a bracelet around my wrist, I tried to pull it off but I would not come off.  
"Its a chakra restraining bracelet" Sasuke said to me, I back up and tripped falling to thew floor _'I'm supposed to be a ninja, How can I be so weak'_ I thought as Tears fell from my eyes, I knew that whatever was happening to me was happening to Hinata as well and I could do nothing for her just as she could do nothing for me. Itachi advanced on me ripping away my leggings and grabbing harshly on my breast, I whimpered in pain.  
"St-stop it please" I begged, Itachi looked at me with his dark eyes  
"I only started and your already begging, How wonderful" He said smirking before biting down on my nipple, I yelled out  
"Y-y-you fucking bast-aaah, No stop it please" Hinata screamed out next to me and it made the pain worse. Itachi stopped his ministrations and harshly kissed me before ripping my legs open.  
"Oh, this is wonderful" He says licking his lips and staring down at me in sick fascination "I get to defile the Hyuuga princess, We deserve a reward don't we Sasuke?"  
I Heard a grunt and a scream of pain but I didn't dare look as Sasuke said "Yea, Aniki this is the best Idea Hiashi has ever thought of"  
Hearing his say that made the tears well up in my eyes and Hinata weakly says "Father did?"  
Itachi grinnes evily at me before slamming his member into me making me scream in Pain. He thrust harder and faster making it hurt even more. Suddenly his thrust became sloppy and He came inside of me. I assumed the same thing happened to Hinata as We both screamed out  
"NOOOOO"  
Itachi chuckle before flipping me over until I was on my hands and knees and thrust back inside me. I tried to block out the pain but it was to strong for me. Itachi inside me again before he stood up, I could hear him fixing his pants but I was too weak to move. He gave me a Slap on my bottom and Told Sasuke it was time to go.. They walked out of the room and closed the door behind us. The chakra bracelet snapped of my wrist as I fell into a deep sleep wishing I had my sister with me.

**~The next morning~**  
I groaned at the sunlight shining in my face, I sat up and winced at the pain from below, I looked down at the puddle of blood on the carpet below me. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks, I brought my knees up to my face despite the pain of doing so. I sobbed and sobbed into my knees until I heard my sister stir in the bed above me. She whimpered before slowing sitting up and looking down at me. She looked like she had been taken to hell and back just how I imagined I looked. She tried to smile but it came out a grimace of pain as she slid of the bed and limped heavily towards me.  
"Nee-San" She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mines around her shoulders. "How could they do this to us, How could?!"  
"I don't know" I said as I gathered chakra prepared to heal my sister just as she is doing me.

In a hour we were both completely healed, we had our energy back and everything else, except for one thing Our Virginity's. We had taken a shower and I had used a water Jutsu and cleaned our carpets and sheets. Hinata pulled to suitcases out of our closet. The black one was mine and the purple one was hers.

Before the others woke up we only had one thing to do. we quietly pack our bags being sure not to make much noise. We opened the window and stepped out, We both activated out Byakugans and scanned the area before taking of through the roof tops until we made it to the streets of Konoha. Most people were sleep while the others who were up were opening there shops. I grabbed Hinata and pulled her into a alleyway  
"If we're going to do this we need food. We already got clothes and Ninja too-" I was cut of my Neji hopping into the Alleyway. We froze  
"I know what happened" He said Quietly "I'm sorry Princesses, I really am. And too help you I made copies of our Hyuuga technique scrolls and other forbidden techniques"  
Me and Hinata smiled softly  
"we'll be back Neji-San" I said before taking the scroll and shoving into my pants pocket. He waved goodbye and took off. We nodded at each other and took off towards the konoha gates. We will be known as _'The Runaways'_

**~I couldn't resist writing this, I trying to make this a successful one too~ I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**~Chiyo-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**[8 years Later]**

"MOM TELL AKIO TO LEAVE ME ALONE" Seven year old Aya screamed down the steps to her mother.  
"Akio, Leave your cousin alone and come eat breakfast" Hinata said to her son who was holding her niece hostage. Akio laughed and pushed his cousin away while bounding down the steps towards his mother who was walking into the kitchen. Alice was placing plates full of food onto the kitchen table, She turned around and smiled.  
"Where is Aya?" She asked. But her question was answered when her daughter strolled into the kitchen.

Yes, Akio and Aya were the children of Hinata and Alice. A month after they ran away from konoha they found out they were pregnant. Deciding to have the children was a big decision and one that one be hard in the future. Once Aya and Akio were born they searched for a hidden village to train under. They were found by A Of Kumo. They were taken in and trained under them after finding out there stories. Mostly everyone trust them. And now A was the Raikage. The girls were now grown up alot more, They had a over double D sized chest but not to big for them to fight. They now stood at 5'8 in height and there dark blue hair reached past there bottom. Aya was Alice's girl, She had pitch black hair that reach her waist and Pupil less lavender colored eyes. Akio was Hinata's son and he had bluish black spikey hair and midnight colored eyes. They were training to become ninja's and were in there third year in ninja academy.

"When do we have to leave and return to _Konoha_" Akio spat the word Konoha while they were eating, Alice sighed  
"Soon Child, Soon" She replied to him knowing how he and Aya felt about how they were conceived but was assured that they were loved by there mothers and they vowed that they would never forgive there fathers. Aya Growled lowly, Alice rubbed her back gently  
"I'll Kill'em, Mom I fucking kill'em them shit-faced bastards for what they did to you and Auntie"  
A figure materilized from thin air, Akio and Aya's eyes widened before the grinned and jumped the figure.  
"NARU-KUN" The yelled  
"Help" The young blonde male chocked out, Hinata and Alice bust out laughing, Thankful for the change of subject.  
"Okay Kids, Let up off of you uncle" Hinata said. The laughed and hopped up pulling Naruto with them.  
Naruto chuckled running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. Mirth shined brightly in his Azure colored eyes.  
"Long time no see eh" He said grinning, They all nodded.  
"Where's Kyuu?" Alice questioned  
"Oh he went to tell the Raikage that we were here, Me, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji are here, Plus Kyuu"  
"Neji is here?" Alice said a small smile lighting her face. Naruto nodded giving her a knowing grin.  
"We're starving" He said as he headed to the kitchen and ducked inside the refrigerator. Hinata giggled quietly as he left the room, Alice nudged her before following after him with the kids following her lead.

Later the Raikage called them to his office.  
"Hello A" Alice said hugged her surrogate brother and then turned to Killer bee who was grinning and hugging Naruto. She grinned at them "Hey Bee"  
"Yo Sister Ho" Killer bee rapped, Kiba hit him upside the head  
"You just called her a ho you idiot" He said. Bee laughed and scratched his head, Not in the least bit sorry.  
"So what did you call us hear for A?" Hinata asked  
"So, Um. `I wanted to asked if it was okay if I enrolled Akio and Aya in the chunin exams in Konoha" He said softly looking directly in all of their eyes. Aya and Akio grinned  
"Can we kick some bastard Konoha ass?" Akio asked his eyes shining hopeful, Despite the moment they bust out laughing  
"Thats if its okay with your mother, And if so then you leave in the morning" A said. Hinata and Alice looked at each other  
"I guess that would be alright, I just don't wanna see 'Them'" Alice hissed out the word them. Aya looked on with anger and sympathy for her mother  
"Its alright mom, Me and Akio we'll protect you if we aren't as strong as your or them, We'll make it somehow, Just like Uncle Naru says 'Believe it' She said to her mother hugging her around the waist. Alice smiled and then nodded at Hinata  
"We'll go" Hinata said rubbing Akio's head. The boys from Konoha cheered  
"ALRIGHT" They yelled except for Shino, Neji and Shikamaru who just nodded and smiled.  
"Well, Like I said, you leave in the morning. Me, Bee, Yugao, Samui, Darui, And Atsui will be there three days after you." A said standing up and wrapping his arms around his Surrogate sisters. "Be safe"  
"Hai" The chorused and ran out of the office.

**~The next morning~ **

Naruto and his crew met Hinata, Alice, Akio, and Aya at the gates.  
"Shall we head out now?" Neji asked, Alice gave a glance at the streets of Kumo.  
"Yea, I guess so" She replied with a since of longing "I'm feeling homesick already"  
"Aww, It'll be alright auntie Alice" Akio said grinning at her "We'll do just fine, you know why?"  
"Why?" She asked raising her eyebrow, He grinned wider  
"Because, We have each other, We love and we protect each other, And that's what makes all family and everything we'll be alright"  
"Thanks My nephew"

_**~Sorry Next time, I'll make it longer.~ lubbles 3**_

**_I forgot to put in that Naruto is a seal master and he was able to get the caged bird seal off of them._**


End file.
